Odoriko
by Rosiel-Kira
Summary: AU YAOI MASTERSLAVE Hiro is a beautiful Asian dancer bought for the Emperor. Can Hiro find a place in the Emperor's cold heart?
1. Introduction to Life

**Odoriko**

By: Rosiel

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a K plushie, please don't sue!

"Spoken Words"

(Thoughts)

Authors' Notes: Hey guys! Welp time for a new fanfic since I felt like it. I was bored. I needed something to do. I love Gravitation always have. So I figured what the hell? I'm going to do a fanfic for it. So anyways, here it is, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Introduction to Life

Hiro sighed as the wagon jolted once more on the heavy desert sands. Inside the dark wagon it was stifling and more than a few of the people within were getting sick. He looked to the side at a small boy that looked incredibly pale and sickly. (And to think that he'll probably end up serving the rest of his life in a brothel.) The boy was cute, aside from the sickness. He had rich black hair and crystal blue eyes. He leaned heavily against Hiro's side no longer able to hold himself up. Hiro was thankful he was used to the heat.

He had been a slave ever since he could remember. He knew he wasn't born into this life, that some drastic event had forced him to become what he was. There was nothing that could be done to escape however. His previous owner had thought to break what he so often referred to as the "willful beautiful creature" but to no avail. Hiro would serve those he chose to and that was that. His owner had been afraid to really harm him, not wanting to do his flawless body damage, so he had restored to other tactics. Though they were painful, the red head still refused to do his bidding. Finally in a fit of anger he had sold him to a harsh slave trader. Hiro had to admit, these men, though they knew that if damaged he wouldn't fetch half the amount of money they wanted, were determined to make sure he didn't embarrass them by doing anything. He was often told just what would happen to him if he did, in vivid detail.

His body was jarred once more by another rough patch. He had seen the night previous that they were in the desert and quickly moving to a city that supposedly had a lot of money. At least that was what the men were saying. (They don't think we hear anything. We're like dogs, nothing more.) Hiro sighed as he slid an arm around the boy beside him. The boy immediately snuggled into his side, taking comfort in the small amount of touch from another being. Suddenly they stopped and the wagon door opened. Hiro looked outside, not saying anything. He stayed still, watching warily as the various slave traders opened the door and allowed the first look of sunlight and fresh air into the wagon in a few days. He narrowed his dark blue eyes as one of them slowly slipped inside. He was an older man with a mustache and white hair, one Hiro didn't recognize. He closed his eyes as he turned his head, trying to get the stale smell of urine and vomit out of his mind. He looked over all of them for a moment, his eyes lingering on Hiro. He reached up pushing up his glasses as he turned back to face the burly man standing at the door.

"That one." The older man said, pointing at Hiro.

"Fine, step over here and we'll discuss the price." The burly man motioned him out of and away from the wagon.

Hiro laid his head back on the side of the wagon he had been leaning up against. (Sold again. Well I suppose I knew it would happen, maybe I was just hoping I would be able to get away before it did. Stupid really. Being a slave is all I know how to be.) He shifted the boy to rest on the woman sitting on the other side of him and moved to stand. Stretching all ready sore muscles, he forced himself to stand still when the door opened and the chains were placed on him.

"There will be no need for those. The Emperor doesn't like to see his slaves in irons." The older man spoke up.

"Sir, this one is a little high spirited. Perhaps it would be best if we at least left the leg and arm shackles on. Just in case he decided to run."

"Yes, I can see that he is a fiery one. But as I said, the Emperor wouldn't like it." "And," the older man added, "He is now the Emperor's property." He smiled at the harsh glares he received.

"Yes sir. Remove his irons." The head slaver said as he stepped forward.

Grudgingly the men obeyed, grumbling softly about the stupidity of not keeping him in chains. He was pushed forward and out into the open-air market. He gasped as the sunlight blinded him momentarily and reached up to shield his eyes. The older man smiled at him when he was finally able to focus on him and motioned for him to walk beside him. Immediately a group of guards on all four sides surrounded them. People moved out of the way and a few vendors looked at the guards fearfully. Hiro also heard a few gasps and murmurs of approval for his looks. He was feminine enough with his long hair and slender limbs, but it was still obvious with the way he held himself that he was male.

The older man adjusted his glasses and reached up to brush his mustache with his fingers before turning to face Hiro. He studied him for a few moments, before nodding his head in approval and turning his attention to the guard beside him. They spoke in quite hushed tones until they reached the gates of the palace. Hiro gasped at the sight. His previous owner had been a Duke and had lived in a very large place, but this castle was huge. Large sandstone blocks made up the walls surrounding the large abode and the same stones made up the outside. Hiro looked at the large statues out front, he was certain it was the Emperor. The man was tall, with a lean body and long hair pulled up in a ponytail. (I hope the man exceeds the statue.) He thought with a smile. In the statue's right arm was a large broad sword that was held out as though to threaten all those who dare enter the castle. He stopped momentarily to study it further but a hand on his arm pulled him along.

Within the large courtyard type area was surrounded with guards. They walked around in their leather and red cloth uniforms mingling and discussing but most were definitely on guard duty. A few of the men looked at them with open lust in their eyes but others just stared right past him. (Welcome to hell. How may we help you?) Hiro thought, shaking his head slightly. (Couldn't get past these goons even if I wanted to. Damn, well I guess I'm stuck here.)

"All ready plotting your escape?" The older man asked.

Hiro turned to look at him, his eyes widening slightly. He hadn't meant to show a reaction, learning quickly never to give away one's thoughts. Masters often preferred their slaves to be empty headed with only their commands to fill them. (At least that's how all my other owners thought.)

"Don't worry," The man continued, "you have my word that the Emperor isn't as bad as you may think. You might even enjoy it here."

Hiro narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He turned to look back over the courtyard. Looking at anything but the man at his side. A man that seemed to see his every thought.

"It's not as bad as you may think. My name is Tetsuya; I run the Emperor's harem. You'll be treated very well here, if you learn to do as the Emperor and myself ask. Are we agreed?"

Hiro didn't say anything, didn't even move a muscle. (Agreed? I'm this Emperor's slave and he's asking me if I agree, like I even have a choice.)

"Agreed." Hiro answered softly.

Ending Notes: NEEEEE! It's done. Wohoo! I worked hard on this one and thanks to our friend Subaru for the help. I ran the idea by her and she liked it. LOL! Anyways, I'm working my ass off to get this one and my other fanfics out so look for them! And as always please review and let me know if I should continue or drop the idea.


	2. The Harem

**Odoriko**

By: Rosiel

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a K plushie, please don't sue!

"Spoken Words"

(Thoughts)

Author's Notes: Wohoo! And the next chapter is finally going to get done. I've been trying to work on the other ones, but then I figured I better get this one out as well, so here it is, the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys! Sorry it's been taking so long, working on Gràvida and the others; it's been a time trying to get this sucker out! I'm finally going to update it and may decide to work on it and Deliver Me for a little while, before I go back to the World of Crime Universe. So stay tuned and keep sending reviews! I need 'em to get motivated!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Harem

Tetsuya led Hiro down a long corridor that twisted and turned. It would be impossible to figure out how to get back to the courtyard because it winded so much. Finally, they stopped at a massive set of mahogany doors. The hallway with it's rich tapestries and expensive carpets screamed wealth, but the doors looked almost a little plain, like something one would see in a regular home not a palace. Hiro was certain that's what this was, not a regular castle, but almost a home for a God not some kind of king. The doors were pulled open and they entered a large bathing chamber. (Obviously a harem.) Hiro thought sourly, as he looked at the beautiful men and women lounging around or in the bathing pools. A few were receiving massages from servants and others were having their hair brushed. All in all not a bad place for a slave to be. Considering the fact that he or she would be pampered like no other, Hiro hated it immediately though.

He sighed as Tetsuya continued moving through the room and to another set of doors that led into a large chamber covered in pillows and drapes of the finest silks of burgundy and purple. Hiro took in all of his surroundings, noting and dismissing the slaves in various states of undress lying around the room, relaxing, talking, drinking or eating. Guards were posted at the large bay windows that were covered in the same trappings as the ceiling. Hiro could even see a large gilded mirror hung up on the sandstone ceiling.

"This is where the Emperor's Harem is kept. You'll stay here." Tetsuya's soft voice interrupted his assessment.

"My wife Noriko is a groom, she will help you get adjusted to being here." With that, Tetsuya walked out of the room, the door falling shut behind him.

Hiro turned to look at the door, before turning his gaze back to the slaves, they were all watching him, some whispering to each other and giggling, some were even glaring openly at him.

"Just ignore them. They always act that way when someone new is brought in." A voice close to his left calf spoke.

Hiro looked down at him. The boy, for he couldn't be any older than fifteen, looked up at him with large purple eyes and a soft smile. His pink hair spiked every which way made him look more like a street urchin than a pleasure slave.

"I'm Shuichi. What's your name?"

Hiro didn't respond at first, unsure of the boy's motives. As a slave he had learned the golden rule quickly, Trust No One. Everyone was out for themselves. But looking at the pink haired boy's innocent expression, he couldn't help but wonder what it would hurt if he at least talked to the boy, and learned from him about this strange place and land that he had been so suddenly dropped into.

"Hiro." He replied softly as he sunk down gracefully into the silk soft pillows.

"Hiro, that's a pretty name. You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from Asia." Hiro replied back a little coldly. The boy didn't notice.

"I've always wanted to go to Asia. What's it like? People say it's really pretty and nice there. Yuki has gone their before and he says he's ready to go back, of course he may have just said that cause he was tired…" The boy continued to prattle on.

"Do you ever shut up?" Hiro asked irritably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Shuichi's purple eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just really tired, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm a little disoriented, maybe you could explain some things about this place?" Hiro said, not knowing why he suddenly felt bad about hurting the seemingly fragile boy.

"Sure, but if you're tired why don't you lay down and rest. I'll explain whatever you'd like to know afterwards."

"Fine." Hiro said, laying down on the pillows and closing his eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: Damn it's about time! I got this thing up and going again. Sorry for the incredibly long wait, like I said, I've been busy with other fics and really wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take this one, but now I'm back on track and up and ready to get to work on this! So expect more chapters! See ya next time! 


	3. The Dancer

**Odoriko**

By: Rosiel

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a K plushie, please don't sue!

"Spoken Words"

(Thoughts)

Author's Notes: And new chapter is coming up! I've been working my ass off to get it done; I have a nice weekend of nothing to do, so I figured might as well get another chapter of Odoriko up. It's been so long since I updated it, that I figured as an apology to all my sweet reviewers, another chapter was in order, before I start work on my new fic as well as Gràvida. Thanks for being patient and stick with me, I'll get it done eventually.

Chapter 3: The Dancer

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes slowly. His mind felt a little disoriented about where he was and why he was here. For a moment he believed he was back with his old master lying among the sinfully soft pillows he had so adored. But Hiro had hated them, just as he had hated the man he was once forced to call Master. He sighed softly as he pulled himself from those thoughts and forced himself into a sitting position. He shook his head, causing his beautiful red hair to reveal the highlights of blond and light browns. He glanced around, trying to figure out where that pink haired annoyance went, when suddenly said boy was sitting beside him.

"Hiro, you're awake!" Shuichi squealed.

"Yeah I am." He answered, his voice sounding deep due to the sleep still present.

Shuichi smiled up at him, before moving to stand. He reached out his slender little hand to Hiro, expecting the older boy to take it. Hiro sighed and slowly got to his feet ignoring the hand. He looked expectantly at Shuichi, waiting for him to tell him about this place, but he never got a response. Instead of waiting for Hiro, the pink-haired blur raced out of the room, and into the bathing chamber.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" Hiro called as he followed though at a much slower pace.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you before you drifted off. My Yuki and his troops are coming home! The Emperor said that his harem must be at it's best to get the soldiers and he even said that we must dance in honor of his victory! Isn't that exciting? You'll get to meet the Emperor and Yuki at the same time!"

"And who is this Yuki you keep going on about?" Hiro asked watching the boy bounce on the balls of his feet.

"He's the captain of the guard. And he's the most amazing person in the world! He's such a good fighter and he makes sure the kingdom is safe from all sorts of riff raff. The Emperor says that he owes a lot to my Yuki. He even told him that he might give me to Yuki and I'm sure he will. Even though he's kind of a hot head the Emperor is a very fair man. He takes care of all his people and they say that he's always kind to his slaves and servants, though he seems kind of like the mean type. But he's really not or at least that's what Yuki says. I've never been around him that much, so I really don't know." Shuichi gave this little speech with only two quick breaths.

Hiro's jaw dropped. How could anyone talk that fast or that much without passing out? And what had he said about the Emperor? What the hell had Hiro gotten him into?

"Don't worry, I'll help you. You have to make sure you look pretty tonight though, it's a must. My Yuki must have had it so hard without anything pretty to look at or be with, so we have to give him a reward for that!" Shuichi cooed as he slowly began to strip, revealing his perfectly soft tan body.

"Are you coming in Hiro?" He asked as he slipped into the pool. His purple eyes were wide and almost begging.

Hiro sighed as he slowly slipped out of the tight leather pants and ragged boots. He slipped into the water, sighing as it slowly began to relax his muscles.

"Turn around and I'll wash you're hair for you." Shuichi said softly, something Hiro didn't think the boy was capable of doing.

He nodded and turned his back to the other boy. Shuichi's hands were soft and slowly worked to get the tangles and snares out of his hair until he could run his fingers through the damp strands. He slowly massaged his scalp trying to work the soap in.

"You've got really pretty hair, almost as pretty as the Emperor's." Shuichi spoke softly as he cupped his hands and began to pour water on the soapy locks.

"He's got long hair?" Hiro asked, relaxing. It had been a long time since someone had washed his hair for him. And he had to admit it was one of his sinful pleasures. He loved having his hair washed.

"Yep, he has long pretty blond hair though not as pretty as my Yuki's." Shuichi replied.

"You really think a lot of this Yuki don't you?" Hiro asked as he turned back to face Shuichi, his eyes shining.

"Yep, he's my whole world! I love him so much!" Shuichi replied with a smile.

Hiro smiled at him now. (I wish I knew what that's like to be in love, to love someone that much and have them love me back. Of course I don't know if Shuichi's love is one sided or not. I've never met this Yuki, but judging by the way Shuichi talks about him, he must be special.)

"You're really pretty when you smile. You should do it more often." Shuichi said, smiling right back at him.

"I've never had a reason to smile before." Hiro answered, his cheeks slightly flushing with embarrassment.

"Well now you do. Come on let's get out before we turn all pruney. Noriko will help us get ready! She's really good at making sure we look good for this kind of thing!"

"Who's Noriko?" Hiro asked, then he remembered the name, hadn't Tetsuya mentioned that to him, when they were coming here. He had said something about her helping him, but with Shuichi around, he supposed he really didn't need that help anymore.

"She's one of the grooms; she's a really great person. And she has the best fashion sense!" Shuichi said smiling.

They stepped from the pool, grabbing large fluffy towels to wrap around themselves as they made their way back to the main room. Obviously there was no such thing as modesty here. Many of the slaves were naked, some of the females only half with their large soft breasts exposed to the air. Hiro turned his gaze away and followed Shuichi to a corner where a pretty purple haired woman stood behind a pretty male slave gently brushing his green brown hair. The slave was clutching a pink rabbit and was gently speaking to the stuffed animal in hushed tones.

"Noriko, when you're through helping Ryuu could you help me and Hiro?" Shuichi asked giving her his best smile.

The woman nodded, before turning an inch or so to look at them. "My, you're friend surely is a pretty thing. He should catch the Emperor's attention quite quickly." She said in a high pitched voice with a small giggle.

Hiro blushed a pretty shade of red, causing her giggles to increase. "I'll be there is just a minute Shuichi, why don't you go see if you can find something pretty for yourself and you're friend to wear." She said motioning to a large clothes rack that had been brought in.

Shuichi nodded and moved to study the clothes, dragging Hiro along with him.

"Let's see here, what have we got that'll look good for tonight." Shuichi was speaking mostly to himself, as he dug through the various silken items.

"You'd better get veils, Shuichi." Noriko called out as she finally allowed Ryuu to get up and move around. He smiled prettily before moving past them, all ready for tonight.

"Oh right. What color do you think would look good for Hiro, Nori?" He asked softly.

"I'd go with a blue or a black to set off those pretty eyes and skin he has. But if you use black make sure it's got some silver or gold in it, so we can intertwine that with his jewelry." She said in a professional tone.

"Okay. What color do you wanna use Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro shrugged, he really had no preference either way and what did he care anyway, he was getting out of here as soon as possible!

"Black and silver it is!" Shuichi cheered.

* * *

All ready for the evening the slaves were slowly marched out of the room and out into a large open aired courtyard. Slowly lined up against the wall, Tetsuya walked among them making sure they looked well enough to be in the Emperor's presence. He smiled as he saw Hiro. Yes, the boy would more than likely be the Emperor's choice of personal slave for tonight and probably for many years to come. The boy was breathtaking in his tight black sheer pants with a silver belly chain and anklets with small chains that ran out to the rings of his slender toes. He even had silver slave bracelets on that jingled just slightly when he shifted his body. A thick silver and garnet necklace choker covered most of his slender neck, but it was enough only to enhance the overall picture the boy made. Silver chains connected his veil to his face and ran down the rest of his hair and back, causing his beautiful hair to glitter. All in all, a vision to behold.

Tetsuya smiled as he walked past him, and continued down the line. After giving his nod of approval the slaves went to their designated tables and picked up their trays, those that were to dance lined up as well. He was glad to see that Hiro had been one of the ones chosen to dance. He had the body of a dancer, with his long slender limbs and would easily be a favorite among the men tonight. The doors opened and the men flowed in, ready to be entertained and easily intoxicated by the beauty around them. Tetsuya smiled as he saw Shuichi immediately begin to search the crowd for his beautiful captain.

He noticed the stance Hiro moved into. Obviously the boy had experience in dancing and as the music started up, he closed his kohl lined eyes and began to sway and move to the intoxicating Arabian beat. Tetsuya as well as many others were mesmerized by the sight and though the other dancers were beautiful and knew how to dance, none could compare to this new slave. The other dancers knew it and backed down, doing their best to enhance him rather than try to compete with him.

This was the sight the Emperor, his captain, his brother and his advisor came upon when they entered the courtyard. The Emperor was immediately taken in by the beauty that danced to the exotic rhythm. The way his slender hips shifted back and forth, his arms crossing and uncrossing, lifting above his hand and coming down, brushing the veil on its way. His eyes were closed and the Emperor found himself longing to see them, to see if they were as beautiful as the rest of him obviously was.

"Who is that? I've never seen him before." Prince Tohma, the Emperor's younger brother breathed as he too became enthralled by the dancer.

"I don't know, but I fully intend to find out." The Emperor responded right back, his dark blue eyes never leaving the vision before him. He snapped his fingers, immediately bringing Sakano, his advisor out of his trance.

"Yes Mi Lord?" Sakano responded as he tore his eyes away from the dancer.

"Go and find Tetsuya and bring him to me." His cold voice rang out.

Sakano bowed and immediately went off to find him. The Emperor turned his gaze back to the dancer, but not before noticing that his Captain had moved down the stairs and had taken his pink-haired lover into his arms. The Emperor smiled as his Captain moved back up the stairs, his hand firmly gripping the smaller one of the pink-haired beauty. He sat back down in his chair, a step below the Emperor's, pulling his lover into his lap.

The dance had stopped and another began with the same haunting melody as before and the beautiful slave continued to show his skills as he moved with the music.

"You asked for my presence my lord?" Tetsuya's soft voice was barely heard over the throbbing beat of the music.

"Yes, who is that slave?" The Emperor asked motioning towards the beautiful slave dressed in black.

"That would be your newest acquisition my lord. His name is Hiro. I bought him just today in honor of your victory oh most noble leader." Tetsuya replied with a bow.

"Have him brought to my chambers when this dance is over." The Emperor spoke, his voice booming over the courtyard.

"As you wish Sire." Tetsuya responded going over and waiting until the music stopped before pulling the dancer aside. A few groans and curses were heard, but a glare from Captain Yuki immediately silenced them.

The Emperor watched as Tetsuya led the boy away. He smiled, he hadn't shared his bed with anyone for a while, and tonight would be a very interesting night. (Especially if that dancer is as sensual lying down as he is dancing on his feet.)

The Emperor smiled before getting to his feet and after a few quick words to his advisor and brother, he left to enjoy the spoils this new battle had brought him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Damn this was a long chapter! But it was a thank you and I couldn't find a good place to end it until here. So thank you again for being patient and waiting for it to come out! I really appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep working! 


	4. The Emperor's Bed

**Odoriko**

By: Rosiel

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a K plushie, please don't sue!

"Spoken Words"

(Thoughts)

Author's Notes: HOLY SHIT! This has taken forever and ever to finally get out! I've had such a block with all my fics not to mention having to make many trips up to visit my family and my trip to New Orleans! I had a ball, but now it's time to get down to business. So here it is, the next chapter of Odoriko, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Emperor's Bed

Hiro sighed as he stared up at the evening sky through the window in the Emperor's bed chambers. He turned slightly looking back at the luxurious surroundings. A large bed dominated most of the room, surrounded by plush rugs probably made in Persia. Reds and blacks seemed to be the dominant theme with a few shades of purple mixed in among the large pillows. /Not like I'm not used to this kind of thing. Why couldn't he just pick another and leave me be./ Hiro turned his sad gaze back to the window he had been watching, seeing the full moon beginning to become covered by dark clouds that slowly retreated to reveal its silvery glory.

Hiro slowly leaned on the window sill, holding his head up on his arms. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was anywhere else but here with a man he would probably hate. Hiro didn't bother turning when he felt hands caress his slender back, running down to his hips where the large hands rested. He allowed the large hands to turn him and slowly looked up into the cold sapphire gems the Emperor called his eyes. He looked down for a moment, when a hand lifted his chin, forcing him to look up at the Emperor.

"Remove your veil; I want to look at your face." The Emperor's cool voice boomed slightly in the large room.

The Emperor took a step back, allowing him to get a view of the whole picture his slave made. Hiro slowly reached up undoing the veil and allowing it to fall from his body, enticing the Emperor further. He studied the boy's beautiful features before moving on to his body.

"Take the rest of your clothes off."

Hiro bowed his head, closing his eyes for a moment before doing as he was told and slowly removing them. He left them in a pile on the floor as he kept his gaze averted from the Emperor as he stood before him completely exposed. In the meantime, said Emperor was finding it very hard to just look at the beautiful body before him. He walked a circle around the boy, studying him before going back behind him and pulling him close, immediately letting the boy feel just how much he enjoyed the picture presented to him. Hiro closed his eyes, feeling tears leap into his eyes. He hadn't cried for years, why would he suddenly start now. /Perhaps because I just don't want to do this, but I've had to do things I didn't want to before, why would this suddenly affect me now./

The Emperor slowly turned the boy to face him, sensing a change in his cold demeanor. What he saw broke some of the ice surrounding his heart. The boy's beautiful blue eyes were shimmering with tears that threatened to fall down his soft cheeks.

"Is being with me so bad?" The Emperor questioned as he softly wiped the tears that began to fall down the soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry Master; I don't know what's come over me." Hiro's quiet low voice broke the Emperor from his study of his face.

"Don't call me that. Not here. When we're around others you will address me as such, and play the role you are supposed to be in. But here, you will always address me by my name just as I'll address you by yours."

Hiro turned his gaze up, startled by the command. The Emperor must've seen the confusion for he laughed softly. A low rich sound that filled the room. Hiro found himself liking the sound, the way it made the Emperor's cool detached mask fall from his face, revealing just how incredibly handsome he really was.

"And what should I call you…..Master?" Hiro asked lowering his eyes and looking up from his long lashes.

"K."

"Just K?" Hiro asked leaning a little closer as the blond man reached out a hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"Yes, just K."

* * *

Author's Notes: While incredibly short, I'm sorry about the length it's just been so long you'll have to give me time to slip back into the role of writing. I'm going to have a lot going on with classes and shit like that so I might not be able to write as much as I typically like to, so I hope this will suffice until I get a long weekend and can continue this! Thanks for the sweet reviews and being patient! I really appreciate it! Also one of my reviewers Kaylarian said I was spelling Tetsuya's name wrong, I'm talking about Noriko's husband and in the English manga that is how they spell it. I know English sucks, but I don't have a Japanese class until next semester so hopefully I'll learn how to read the language at least a little and can get better copies of everything! Also, Mistress of Muses, thank you so much for pointing out that error to me. If you ever see another please feel free to point it out to me. I really appreciate all constructive criticism though I will try to justify what is happening on occasions, I really mean no harm. Thank you to anyone who notices something and wants to point it out or talk to me about it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
